


Indulgence

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/"><b>adult_viggo</b></a> anniversary drabble challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**adult_viggo**](http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/) anniversary drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Karl expected a quick trip to run a couple of errands. What he experienced was an endless series of stores, extensive browsing and drawn out conversations with sales assistants.

He leaned against the car, impatiently waiting for Viggo's sudden photographic inspiration to wane. Karl sighed audibly and seriously considered driving off, leaving him to his art. The last shutter click was closer, and he looked up to see a contrite Viggo lowering his camera. He tried to scowl, but instead found a soft, indulgent smile playing on his lips, growing broader at the brightness and joy in his lover's eyes.


End file.
